An artificial intelligence (AI) system is a computer system capable of simulating human intelligence. The AI system performs self-learning and determination, thereby becoming smarter, unlike previous rule-based smart systems. The more the AI system is used, the higher a recognition rate of the AI system becomes, and a user's taste becomes more accurately understood. Thus, the previous rule-based smart systems have been gradually replaced by the deep learning-based AI system.
The AI technology includes machine learning (deep learning) and element technologies utilizing the machine learning.
The machine learning is an algorithm technology that self-classifies and learns features of input data. The element technology is a technology configured to simulate functions of a human brain, such as recognition, determination, etc., by using the machine learning algorithm, such as deep learning, etc., and includes linguistic understanding, visual understanding, inference/prediction, knowledge expression, operation control, etc.
Various fields to which the AI technology is applied are as follows. Linguistic understanding is a technique of recognizing and applying/processing human languages/characters and includes natural language processing, machine translation, conversation systems, question and answer, voice recognition/synthesis, etc. Visual understanding is a technique of recognizing and processing an object like in human vision and includes object recognition, object tracking, image searching, human recognition, scene understanding, spatial understanding, image improvement, etc. Inference/prediction is a technique of determining and logically inferring and predicting information and includes inference based on knowledge/probability, optimized prediction, preference-based planning, recommendation, etc. Knowledge expression is a technique of performing automation to convert experiential information of a human being into knowledge data and includes knowledge establishment (data generation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), etc. Operation control is a technique of controlling autonomous driving of a vehicle and motion of a robot and includes motion control (a steering method, collision, driving), manipulation control (behavior control), etc.
With developments in multimedia technologies and network technologies, users have been able to receive various services by using a device. In particular, as voice recognition technology has developed, users may provide a voice input to a device and the device my convert the voice input of the users into text.
However, based on the technology, it may be difficult for users to understand utterances of other users, because the users engaging in a conversation system have different nationalities, pronunciation characteristics, and language using habits according to the related art. Also, even if a device displays text indicating the utterances of the other users, the voice recognition model may not correctly convert the utterances into text indicating the meaning of the utterance. Accordingly, a technique is required to appropriately provide recognition information indicating a meaning of a voice input of a user by using a voice recognition model personalized for each user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.